Rise of an Empire
by Vinnypaul
Summary: A story about a simple man and his will to help people. A man named Vincent and his friends and family members created a group that was initially started to provide security for their home nation, It quickly took a different direction. They drew up plans to revolt against the very country they were trying to protect. But once they get into power a sudden shift takes place.
1. prologue

(The music makes the story cooler)

Standing in front of the presidential office in Antananarivo, Madagascar stood Vincent demaro with his life long best friend Jordan Richmond

Behind them stood the rest of the New Law Monarchist fighters.

In front of Vincent stood 80 of the finale members of the military.

He raised a megaphone and yelled, "STAND DOWN YOU ARE THE LAST MEMBERS OF A CORRUPT GOVERNMENT, THERE IS 3000 OF US AND 80 OF YOU, ITS OVER."

He lowers the megaphone and watched them a few lowered their weapons but a majority of them remained. For a final time, Vincent raised the megaphone and said "have it your way, I applaud your loyalty to a president who not only doesn't care about you, but also hides behind you cowering away trying to cling to any power he has left...FIRE!!!!"

with that, a volley of gunfire roared as the men who choose to stay were gunned down. Vincent turned to look into the crowd and saw people now looking to him but he saw more than just that he saw victory and a great future for everyone.

Vincent again spoke up "friends, family, and brethren today we stand on the threshold of a new generation, join me on this new adventure and give Madagascar and its people a new

Way of life, a new image of freedom and a new future where everyone has the chance to be great. Follow me into the building and help me finish this once and for all."

A group of 30 people entered the building and spilt into groups of 3 and searched the corridors until Vincent's military advisor bob Clarkson kicked in a door and at a desk, the ex-leader sat in the chair

"So, this is it im going to be killed by a group of angry people," the man asked

Vincent stood in front of the desk and said " no, you will not die today, you are going to be trialed and hanged, sorta as an example of the future of our justice system. Men take him to the prison, show him how his prisons are."

A group of soldiers came in and cuffed him and led him out the front gate, Vincent following. Reaching the outside there came a roar of cheering and praise for the victory.

"Our victory is now finale, our vision is within reach and now I can take up the mantle of the king for the betterment of our nation and with this change, I believe we need a new name. The kingdom of Nethia." Vincent spoke

They cheered for Vincent as he turned to enter the palace. He walked down the hall with the original members and sat in his desk.

(Vincent's pov)

"I want to make the country stable so we need to start getting more money into circulation. We can't just print more so we need an increase in the industry. We also need to spread the military across the country to provide support to the country and act as reckon." I told them. bob left to give out commands and tell them what hat to do.

The minister of construction and city planning and the Treasury Department left to discuss ideas leaving the ministers of Justice, education, intelligence, civil services, head counselor, and head advisor. (A/N you want the Constitution I can put it in another book)

3 weeks later

"So you see King Vincent after we established a bigger oil industry our economy increased by 60 percent and another 40 percent from other industries we are now bringing in 26 billion dollars," the treasurer said

" ok so divide it up among civil service for roads, water, electricity, education, and medical and the put some towards the justice system and the rest can go to the Treasury." I said, "also we need to set up the Eldar council, we have the house of royals, we just need 20 members for the house of commons and the senate."

"That will take some time to get set up, for example, the polls will take time to make, and the centers will have to be built." The Treasurer stated

"Just get it done so I can get the 5 mountains of work pushed off of me so at least it's only one Mountain." I pleaded

"Yes sir"

2 months later 3RD POV

The elder council has been established and Vincent's workload has lowered to the point of being able to take a nap, vincent leans forward and lays his head on the desk slowly relaxing. *CRACK* The door swung open to find Jordan, the new head counselor

"Sir the public council requests for the king and the house of royals to convene and have an official Coronation," Jordan said

"What!? Right now??" I asked frantically "I have nothing to wear or anything from that matter"

"It's fine we had something made for you," Jordan said

Vincent and Jordan walked out of the office and got into a car that headed towards the council hall.

"You know this is the first time I have been out of that office in a month, I have been so busy that even sleep is not important" I stated

"Alright Vinny you may be a king now but you have to be careful about this, relax some, for your people and your friends," Jordan said

Vinny nodded and said ok as they walked out of the car into the council hall, into a small room where a blue coat with white fur trim.

"Put it on," Jordan said

Vinny put the clothes on and walked down a hall to the main room where hundreds of people sat. The 20 public councilors sat with citizens of the country.

I walked up to the front of the stage and spoke "since I was little boy ive wanted to fight for those in need, well as your king it is my obligation to fight, to protect, I am a king but I am also a public servant, I lead you but I also listen. Today we stand a figure to show the world that if we stand as one nothing is impossible, and by my life and by the name of the heavenly Father I vow the last ounce of air in my lungs will be used for the protection of our nation.

LONG LIVE NETHIA!!"

After my speech, most people stood and applauded, and Jordan walked up to me with a crown in hand and placed it on my head, then dropped to his knee, everyone following suit.

"Now! A feast" Vincent yelled

That night everyone began dining some drinking, listening to people play music, dancing. All around the room people of all types were smiling and having a good time...for now


	2. ch1

The world was dark as if the light never seemed to exist, I tried to get up but it felt like the ground was moving very quickly, a soft glow emitted from the sky and the ground stopped moving. I stood up and began to remember what was going on, the coronation, the feast, the fact im a king. Light quickly filled the room as the lights came back on, people began getting up and inspecting the room wondering just what had happened.

Suddenly a voice came from the back of the room saying "MY GOD THE MOON"

I looked out the window and my blood ran cold, the moon was in pieces. "Folks stay calm we need to just go home and rest it has been a long day and we need to get home, we will look at what happened in the morning and talk to other nations to see if they are experiencing the same thing," I told them

Everyone seemed to calm down a little, they left leaving me, Jordan, and bobby.

"Vinny I recognize that moon" bobby stated

"I know what you mean but im just hoping its not the suggestion, whenever I was younger I so desperately wanted to go to Remnant but it never happened, but now that I stand here with a country to take care of, in my fantasies I always was alone or with a friend, but a whole country never entered my mind," I said

We walked to the car and drove off to our offices. Once we were inside we sat at a small table, I called over a woman and asked her if she would call the rest of the house of royals in.

An hour later everyone sat down and I started speaking " ladies and gentlemen I called you here because we could very well be under a massive threat...the level 10, the highest level possible in our country."

"What could possibly be able to put us to that level so quickly and undetected," the main advisor asked

"No clue how or what happened but, what we do know is that our moon is in pieces and it looks like the moon from a world that most of us know," I explained

"Are you absolutely positive, this is a big theory to make based on the shape of the moon." The Grand advisor Timothy 'Tim' Packard said

"We arent 100 % on this, it's one of the few ideas we have," Bobby said

" that may be so but the idea that we were sent from earth to this fictional world just because the moon is in pieces? It's just a childish theory to suggest" the minister of civil service Austin fulmen announced

"Guys! guys come on, we are here to discuss this issue, minister Austin, I theory coming up with a theory. My main concern with the remnant theory is the Grimm and our location in the world." I explained " think it over and we'll discuss this in a week. Bob, Jordan, Tim we need information...get it. Meeting dismissed" we all stood up and walked out of the meeting room.

I get in my car and drive off to my house that was furnished a few days ago, I step in the front door and drop my suitcase and kings uniform and I drop Into the bed.

7 days later

We all sat at the meeting table once again to talk about the moon and other stuff. over the past week, we've had reports of strange sea creatures attacking Fisherman. The military has been deployed to do what they can, but my soldiers are inexperienced with these monsters.

"Looking at this report I believe that I must apologize for my actions in the last meeting," Austin said

"I accept, anyway we have had 7deaths and 80 injured only 13 in critical condition. We need to tell the public what is going on." Bobby said

"Ok but first conscript every person in prison that is Not charged with a violent or sexual crime into the military with the promise of shortened or removed sentence," I command "now as far as telling the public, we will not tell them the show's story, only that somehow we have been transported to a different world and are working to find out how and if we can reverse this."

"Sir what about the economy if we are no longer on earth all our trade has no more customers." Our treasurer asked

"Well, I think we may have to open up to the 4 kingdoms of Remnant. Get a couple of helicopters. We're going to make ourselves known" I said

We've searched the entire city looking for blake, but we haven't been able to find her, I don't know why she and wiess argued to this level.

*BOOOM

a loud explosion erupted from the docks, me and penny rushed over to find blake and some guy fighting Torchwick.

"HEY" I yelled to get his attention

"Oh hey red isn't it past your bedtime" torchwood tuned

"Are these your friends ruby?" Penny asked

"Penny stays ba-" I was about to say but 2 strange aircraft hovered over the docks.

The aircraft then shines a light at Roman and announced "Roman Torchwick drop your weapon and put your hands on the back of your head"

Stunned he drops his cane down, the aircraft lands and out came 30 people in camo, they run up to torchwick surrounding him and yelling commands.

They get him cuffed and held up facing a certain man that walked up "good evening, you caused quite the stir tonight. Tell me what should I do with you"

Torchwick smirked " well first duck then let me go" he ducked then pulled out a taser and aimed it behind him and fired it. A girl was about to stab him but after being hit by the taser she dropped to the ground convulsing and twitching.

Torchwick's smile dropped "NEO!!"

"it's fine it's just a Taser, she will be ok," he said "well seeing as this is a different kingdom I cant take you to my prison, so I will have to turn you into the authority of this kingdom"

He turned his head towards me and told me to call the police, I pulled out my scroll and called the emergency services and told them the story and within 8 minutes it seemed that all the cops in vale were on the scene.

"Good work men, we got him put in jail and now we have too go to beacon," vincent said


	3. ch2

Welcome to the next chapter

* * *

We were boarding our helicopter after we handed the two thieves over to the police and gave a report then headed off in the direction of the most prestigious hunter school...beacon academy in the helicopter sat vincent and his soldiers, RWBY, and sun. The group was relatively quiet the ride back and only made noise when they landed

When everyone got off rwby and sun said their thanks and goodbyes and Vincent and his men marched into the school only to be stopped halfway to ozpins office by some students and teachers

"What are you doing here, nobody is allowed to be on Beacon premises without a special reason," a busty dominatrix said

I looked straight into her eyes "im here to speak with ozpin"

"Then why are they here," she asked

"Just a little protection and a chance to announce our selves miss Glynda" I responded

"Ok fine follow me just lower your weapons," she said, she turned around and began to walk down the path to ozpin's tower so we followed her walking and observing the surrounding area, they caught a glimpse of the cafeteria. This place was quite big.

After a bit of walking, we made it to the tower and half of my men stayed at the bottom of the tower to keep a feeling of protection and the rest went to the top with me and Glynda.

Once we reached the top and the doors opened I immediately walked into the office and stood in front of the man sat in a desk, the same man that for years ive wanted to meet and be a student under.

"Greetings you must be the owner of the 2 aircraft that eas spotted over the docks what has brought you here," ozpin asked

"Yes I am, and as far as why im here...well first what I am about to say is very important and confidential information" I began to explain

Ozpin grew serious and nodded

"We are not from your world, we were somehow sent here, heck even the land we live on came" I explained "I found a map and roughly modified it to show our land"

"As you can see our island is southeast from vale" I showed

Ozpin looked at the map for a while before looking back at me and saying "I have no way to get you back to your world, there is no technology that can do that here"

"I figured that, so how about some good old fashioned foreign diplomacy," I said

"You will then have to talk to the council members of Vale to get that done" ozpin responded

We arranged for a meeting in a day, but in the meantime ozpin allowed us to stay at Beacon. This is beyond anything I can believe, I am at Beacon, though not as a student like I wanted when I was a teenager, im here. Im kinda upset that the universe decided to send me now because when I was in high school I had a huge crush on ruby and Weiss, now im 20 and cant date them...well not ruby at least, I might be able to get with Weiss when she turns 18 then it won't be odd...am I a creep?

I was knocked out of thought with a knock on the door, I get up and open the door to find ozpin and four recognizable girls.

"Sorry to bother you, but these girls insisted on coming to talk to you," oz said

I let them in and sat on a chair in a dining room"alright girls speak away" I told them

"Well I just want to say thanks for the help during the docs, and I was also wondering what we rode in on the back to Beacon," ruby asked

"Those were transport helicopters, they transport my men from place to place." (A/n speech 100) I responded

"Are you part of the Atlassian military?" Asked Weiss

"No, I am the king of a new kingdom on an island between anima and sanus" I casually explained

They looked at me shocked then they look at oz who just nods with a small smirk. Weiss quickly curtsies, ruby, and yang get on a knee, and blake does a small bow. Deep inside I felt giddy at the fact that 4 of my favorite cartoon characters were bowing before me but I still don't understand why people bow in respect.

"Oh come on, no need for such politeness, besides we did fight today as equals in glorious battle," I said in a mock inspiring voice

Yang and ruby giggled, blake cracked a smirk with oz and Weiss groaned.

"Well girls I think it would be best if we left, for now, he has a long day tomorrow

After they left, I returned to my bed and made a small list of points im going to make to the council.

The next day

" We are not looking for war, but, peace and recognition, also with that trade, we have a resource called oil it is similar to dust but it only works for energy and a few other good things.

We will give you 30 barrels and natural gas for 30 units of every type of dust, and I propose we open International Business as well, this will give more diversity of choice to your citizens." I explained to the council of Vale

" This oil what are its properties?" One member asked

"Well it's flammable and it can be refined to be more flammable so it can push turbines for power" I answered

"Very well we shall allow this it shall be sent to you within the week, I wish a good future for the two of us," the head counselor said

"Ok, All the same to you," I said before making my leave

I make my way back to my helicopters with my men and head home.

Once we returned back to Nethia we landed in the palace gardens and walked into the main hall, sat down and called for the house of Royals

"Welcome, I have returned from Vale and I have struck a trade deal with them 30 barrels of oil and gas for 30 units of each type of dust" I explained

"Sir we just got a report of large Grimm in the southern area should I deploy military?" Bobby reported

"crap. Yes deploy the military and im going to deploy level 10 emergency powers" I explained

"Yessir," they all said and left


End file.
